starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jabba Desilijic Tiure
*Sindicato Crymorah *Imperio Galáctico |maestros= |aprendices=}} Jabba Desilijic Tiure, más conocido como Jabba el Hutt o Jabba, era un gángster Hutt y un señor del crimen, así como un miembro del Gran Consejo Hutt, que operaba y dirigía un imperio criminal desde su palacio en el mundo del Borde Exterior Tatooine. Jabba era una figura importante en Tatooine, donde controlaba la mayor parte del tráfico de bienes ilegales, piratería y esclavitud que generaba la mayor parte de la riqueza del planeta. También era muy influyente en todo el Borde Exterior como uno de los señores del crimen más poderosos. Durante las Guerras Clon, la influencia de Jabba y su poder sobre el Borde Exterior, específicamente sobre sus hiperrutas, fue buscada tanto por la República Galáctica como por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, quienes querían la aprobación de Jabba. Cuando Rotta, el hijo de Jabba, fue secuestrado, el señor del crimen le prometió su apoyo a quien le devolviera a su hijo. Cuando se supo que los Separatistas habían orquestado el secuestro de Rotta, Jabba le prometió su apoyo a la República. Jabba continuó operando en el Borde Exterior después de que las Guerras Clon terminaran y que el Imperio Galáctico surgiera, preservando su base de poder a pesar de la interferencia de Darth Sidious, el Emperador Galáctico. Después de que la Alianza Rebelde destruyera la Estrella de la Muerte, el Emperador envió a Darth Vader a negociar un acuerdo con Jabba para asegurar las materias primas para la producción militar Imperial. La alianza de Jabba con el Imperio les permitió a él y a los Hutts sobrevivir a la represión Imperial contra elementos criminales en el Borde Exterior, así como librar al Hutt de sus competidores. Después de que el contrabandista Han Solo no le pagara por la pérdida de una carga, Jabba le puso un alto precio a su cabeza. Solo finalmente fue entregado a él por uno de sus cazarrecompensas, Boba Fett, como un regalo de Darth Vader. Sin embargo, esta captura hizo que cayera en la mira del Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker, quien intentó rescatar a su amigo del encarcelamiento de Jabba. Mientras intentaba ejecutar al Jedi y a sus aliados en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon, Jabba fue estrangulada por Leia Organa. Con los hutts incapaces de decidir quién heredaría el imperio criminal de Jabba, muchos de sus esclavos, incluidos los niktos, quedaron libres, y su palacio fue abandonado después de que sus existencias de droides fuesen desactivadas. Biografía Señor del crimen de Tatooine y Gardulla.]] Jabba Desilijic Tiure fue un hutt procedente de Nal Hutta. Nació en el 600 ABY, siendo nieto de Mama y Papa los Hutt, y el sobrino de Ziro y Ebor. Su madre dejó una huella tan profunda en él que, años después, obligaría a la bailarina askajiana Yarna d'al' Gargan a llevar un maquillaje especial para que se pareciera más a su progenitora. Varios siglos antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, se convirtió en el principal señor del crimen del Borde Exterior, poseyendo varios negocios criminales que incluían el contrabando, tráfico de especias, comercio de bienes robados, el asesinato y la piratería. Ganó un asiento en el Gran Consejo Hutt, y también se afilió al Sindicato Crymorah. Como señor del crimen, Jabba estableció su centro de operaciones en su palacio del Mar de Dunas del planeta Tatooine, desde donde expandió sus operaciones e influencia por todo el borde exterior empleando una red de contrabandistas que trasladaban sus bienes por toda la galaxia, formando un poderoso imperio criminal. Sus operaciones pasaron a incluir también la esclavitud y las apuestas. Apostar era algo prominente en la Gran Arena de Mos Espa, donde Jabba construyó grandes palcos desde los que podía controlar las apuestas y concesiones durante las carreras de vainas. Para aquellos que respetaban su autoridad, era referido formalmente como su excelencia Jabba Desilijic Tiure de Nal Hutta, eminencia de Tatooine. En el 32 ABY, poco antes del comienzo de la Invasión de Naboo, Jabba presidió la carrera de vainas Clásica de Boonta Eve, donde su entrada en las gradas fue recibida con grandes aplausos de los espectadores que habían acudido a presenciar el inicio de la carrera, al final de la cual Anakin Skywalker, un joven esclavo de Mos Espa, salió victorioso. Jabba tuvo que ser despertado tras dormirse durante la carrera, puesto que las carreras no le interesaban — salvo las apuestas que conllevaban. Guerras Clon Alianza con la República Galáctica , Plo Koon y Luminara Unduli.]] En el 22 ABY, la galaxia se vio envuelta en el caos con el estallido de las Guerras Clon, un conflicto a escala galáctica entre el Gran Ejército de la República y el Ejército Droide de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Poco después del estallido de la guerra, el hijo pequeño de Jabba, Rotta, fue secuestrado. Aunque Jabba no sabía quién era el secuestrador, el secuestro había sido perpetrado por su tío Ziro y los separatistas, quienes tenían sus propios planes en juego. Jabba solicitó la ayuda de cualquiera que pudiera ser útil, y la República Galáctica y la Orden Jedi respondieron a su llamada. El Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine tenía la esperanza de que la República podría negociar una alianza con Jabba para usar las rutas hiperespaciales hutt en el Borde Exterior, puesto que los separatistas controlaban las principales vías. Los Jedi enviaron al General Jedi Anakin Skywalker, quien se había convertido en Caballero Jedi con el paso de los años tras su triunfo en la Clásica de Boonta Eve, y su Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, al Sistema Teth para encontrar a Rotta. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, por su parte, viajó a Tatooine para negociar personalmente un tratado con Jabba. Mientras el Jedi se encontraba de camino, Jabba recibió la cabeza de los cazarrecompensas que había enviado a Teth para encontrar a su hijo. Furioso por la falta de progresos, Jabba contactó con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine y, a través de su traductor droide TC-70, exigió saber por qué los Jedi no estaban buscando a su hijo. Palpatine le aseguró que los Jedi se encontraban de camino, de lo que Jabba dijo que dependía que su tratado fuese aprobado. Kenobi pronto llegó al Palacio de Jabba y fue llevado ante el hutt. Kenobi dijo a Jabba que Skywalker, a quien describió como uno de los Jedi más poderosos de la Orden Jedi, se encontraba de camino a Teth para rescatar a Rotta, y que los Jedi no fallarían en su cometido. Jabba exigió otra condición más para aceptar un tratado — que los Jedi le entregaran al secuestrador también, vivo o muerto. Jabba también aumentó sus amenazas a los Jedi, afirmando que si no tenían éxito, el líder separatista Conde Dooku y su Ejército Droide lo tendrían — aún sin saber que el propio Dooku se encontraba detrás del secuestro, como parte de un plan para convertir al Cártel Hutt en enemigo de la República Galáctica. Kenobi se marchó brevemente del palacio, momento en el que llegó el Conde Dooku en persona. El Lord Sith afirmó que eran los Jedi los que habían secuestrado a Rotta como parte de un plan para destruir a Jabba. Jabba exigió pruebas, tras lo que Dooku entregó una grabación holográfica manipulada que mostraba supuestamente a Skywalker y Tano, que habían encontrado a Rotta en Teth, dañando al niño, cuando en realidad estaban cuidándolo después de que hubiera caído enfermo. Dooku dijo al señor del crimen que el ejército separatista estaba emprendiendo una misión de rescate, y que pronto devolverían a Rotta a los brazos de Jabba. Todo lo que Dooku pedía a cambio era que Jabba se uniera a la causa separatista. La acólita Sith de Dooku, Asajj Ventress, contactó poco después con el Conde, quien reprodujo su mensaje en frente de Jabba y su corte. Ventress afirmó que Skywalker había matado a Rotta de camino a Tatooine. Jabba preguntó por qué el Jedi se dirigía a Tatooine, a lo que Dooku respondió que el complot de los Jedi ahora estaba claro y que Skywalker pronto llegaría para asesinar a Jabba y eliminar a todo el Clan Hutt. Dooku prometió a Jabba que lidiaría personalmente con Skywalker y, a pesar de enfrentarse al Caballero Jedi en un duelo de sables de luz en el desierto, Skywalker consiguió llegar al Palacio de Jabba. Allí, Skywalker descubrió que Ahsoka, quien tenía a Rotta y de quien antes se había separado, aún no había llegado al palacio. Los hombres de Jabba apuntaron sus armas a Skywalker, quien encendió su sable de luz y apuntó a Jabba — aparentemente confirmando las afirmaciones de Dooku. Jabba tomó eso como una prueba de que Skywalker había venido a matarlo, pero el Jedi respondió que sólo había venido a negociar. Justo cuando los hombres de Jabba iban a ejecutar a Skywalker, Ahsoka llegó y entregó a Rotta a su padre. A pesar de la feliz reunión con su hijo, Jabba ordenó la ejecución de Skywalker y Tano. No obstante, fueron salvados por un mensaje de la senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, quien había descubierto la implicación de Ziro en el secuestro. Ziro apareció en una transmisión holográfica admitiendo haber conspirado con Dooku para secuestrar a Rotta y acusar a los Jedi, por lo que Jabba dijo a la senadora que el Clan Hutt castigaría severamente a Ziro. Amidala le preguntó si las hostilidades entre Jabba y los Jedi cesarían y si abriría sus rutas hiperespaciales para la República, lo cual Jabba aceptó. Los dos bandos firmaron un tratado permitiendo al Gran Ejército de la República cruzar el territorio de Jabba, una decisión que Amidala aseguró que Jabba no lamentaría. El Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda y un grupo de soldados clon pronto llegaron al Palacio de Jabba, dando comienzo a una nueva era de cooperación entre la República y Jabba el Hutt. Eliminando a Ziro En el 21 ABY, Jabba recibió la visita del barón Papanoida, el jefe de la luna Pantora, cuyas hijas, Che Amanwe Papanoida y Chi Eekway Papanoida, habían sido secuestradas por Greedo, un cazarrecompensas al servicio de Jabba. Papanoida fue capaz de razonar con el señor del crimen hutt quien, igual que Papanoida, sabía lo que era sufrir el secuestro de un hijo. Greedo insistió en que él no era el responsable, pero Jabba permitió que una muestra de sangre fuese tomada del cazarrecompensas para compararla con la sangre encontrada en la escena del crimen. Greedo admitió finalmente haber secuestrado a las hijas de Papanoida a petición de los separatistas, quienes querían influir sobre los pantoranos, y Papanoida pronto se reunió con sus hijas. Poco después, el Gran Consejo Hutt se preocupó por Ziro, quien estaba bajo la custodia de la República Galáctica, y que planeaba entregar pruebas de las actividades criminales de los hutt, puesto que poseía un diario secreto escondido en Teth con todas las pruebas. Jabba contrató al cazarrecompensas Cad Bane para liberar a Ziro de prisión, de modo que pudiera ser apresado por el Clan Hutt. Cad Bane tomó a varios miembros del Senado Galáctico como rehenes dentro del Edificio del Senado, ofreciendo su seguridad a cambio de la libertad de Ziro. El Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine rechazó sus exigencias, pero Palpatine pronto cambió de opinión y permitió que Ziro fuese liberado. Cad Bane llevó a Ziro ante el Gran Consejo Hutt en Nal Hutta, donde Ziro fue apresado una vez más, aunque el propio Jabba no estuvo presente y Gardulla Besadii la Vieja tuvo que actuar como su representante. Sin embargo, Jabba planeó la eliminación de Ziro. Contrató a la vieja novia de Ziro, la cantante Sy Snootles, para que encontrara las pruebas y eliminara a Ziro. Snootles liberó a Ziro de su apresamiento engañándolo para que creyera que estaba de su lado, y logrando así que la llevara a Teth cuando planeaba recuperar las pruebas. Una vez allí, no obstante, Snootles asesinó a Ziro y llevó las pruebas a Jabba, quien le expresó su gratitud por su trabajo. Unión forzosa a la Sombra Colectiva En el 19 ABY, Jabba se vio afectado por los planes de Darth Maul, un Lord Sith rechazado que esperaba recuperar su estatus tras su derrota durante la Batalla de Naboo trece años antes. Como parte de su plan, Maul formó la Sombra Colectiva, una alianza entre la organización mandaloriana conocida como la Guardia de la Muerte y varias organizaciones del mundo criminal, incluido el Sol Negro y el Sindicato Pyke. Su objetivo era tomar el planeta Mandalore y, a pesar de su fuerza combinada, la Sombra Colectiva aún requería de fuentes adicionales, como más efectivos y suministros, para cumplir su objetivo. Para encontrar los recursos que necesitaban, Darth Maul acudió ante el Gran Consejo Hutt para negociar una alianza entre el Clan Hutt y la Sombra Colectiva. Darth Maul, su hermano Savage Opress, y el líder de la Guardia de la Muerte Pre Vizsla; se reunieron con los líderes hutt, donde Maul negoció los términos y condiciones de su alianza con el propio Jabba. Los hutts querían saber qué podían ofrecer a cambio de su ayuda. Maul propuso un intercambio, a cambio del Espacio Hutt y sus alrededores, perdonaría sus vidas. Jabba y el Consejo Hutt rechazaron las amenazas de Maul, lo que resultó en una escaramuza entre la Sombra Colectiva y las fuerzas de los hutt, dirigidas por los cazarrecompensas Dengar, Embo, Sugi y Latts Razzi. Maul, Opress y Vizsla hicieron frente a las fuerzas de los hutt, hasta que llegaron refuerzos de la Guardia de la Muerte. Con las tropas adicionales, Maul, Vizsla y Opress consiguieron asegurar la victoria. Aunque la Sombra Colectiva salió victoriosa, el subsiguiente conflicto y caos permitió a todos los hutts escapar menos a uno — Oruba. Maul interrogó a Oruba, amenazando con matarlo a no ser que revelara dónde habían escapado los demás. Bajo presión, Oruba informó a Maul de que podría encontrar a Jabba en su palacio de Tatooine. La Sombra Colectiva pronto llegó, encontrando poca resistencia de camino a Jabba. Maul ordenó a Jabba y Gorga someterse a sus demandas y unirse a la Sombra Colectiva, a no ser que quisieran sufrir su cólera. Con pocas opciones, Jabba aceptó ayudar a la Sombra Colectiva en la conquista de Mandalore. Los recursos del Clan Hutt fueron de ayuda para la Sombra Colectiva, que tomó Mandalore con éxito, con Maul declarándose a sí mismo el nuevo líder de Mandalore. Sin embargo, el Lord Sith Darth Sidious — en secreto el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine — consideró a Maul una amenaza y atacó a la Sombra Colectiva. El grupo se fracturó bajo el asalto de los Sith y sus títeres separatistas, y el plan de Maul fracasó ante Darth Sidious. Era del Imperio Los tiempos oscuros Al final de las Guerras Clon, la República Galáctica fue transformada en el Imperio Galáctico, y el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine se declaró a sí mismo Emperador. Jabba continuó con sus operaciones ilícitas durante la Era del Imperio, manteniendo su influencia como señor del crimen. Durante una sequía particularmente mala en Tatooine, Jabba empezó a recolectar un elevado impuesto de agua a los granjeros de humedad locales. Eso provocó un desagradable encuentro de unos asaltantes con Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien estaba protegiendo y vigilando a un joven Luke Skywalker. Cuando Skywalker intentó robar la recolecta diaria de los asaltantes, lo capturaron y amenazaron con matarlo. Fue en ese momento que Kenobi derribó a los asaltantes con la Fuerza. Bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad, los criminales fueron incapaces de identificar a Kenobi. Muy disgustado por la pérdida de su impuesto de agua, Jabba contrató al cazarrecompensas wookiee Krrsantan el Negro para seguir el rastro e identificar al Maestro Jedi. En el 10 ABY, el contrabandista Tobias Beckett entró en contacto con Jabba y pretendía viajar a Tatooine para trabajar por él cuando decidió abandonar el Alba Escarlata, pero fue asesinado por Han Solo en Savareen antes de poder hacerlo. Como resultado, Solo fue contratado para llevar a cabo las operaciones de Jabba, y se convirtió en el mejor contrabandista a su servicio. El éxito de Solo fue interrumpido sin embargo, cuando su nave, el Halcón Milenario, fue abordado por las autoridades imperiales, lo que obligó a Solo a soltar la carga. Jabba exigió una compensación por la pérdida del cargamento y, cuando Solo no pudo pagar, envió a cazarrecompensas tras él. Uno de ellos era Greedo, quien enfrentó a Solo en una cantina de Mos Eisley, pero Solo mató al cazarrecompensas rodiano antes de poder matar a Solo. Jabba se enteró de ello y encontró a Solo en la bahía 94, donde el contrabandista dijo que no había tenido otra opción que soltar su carga. Jabba aceptó extender a Solo el plazo para el pago a cambio de un interés adicional. Solo aceptó la oferta, pero pronto se vio implicado en la Alianza Para Restaurar la República y de nuevo falló en pagar a Jabba. Cuando Jabba supo que Solo se había unido a la Alianza Rebelde, ofreció una recompensa por la cabeza de Solo. En el 0 DBY, poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, en la que la Alianza Rebelde — con la ayuda de Solo — destruyó la estación espacial imperial destructora de planetas conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte, el Imperio Galáctico se encontraba necesitado de recursos adicionales. Para incrementar el suministro de armas, el Imperio planeó negociar con un enviado de Jabba en Cymoon 1, en la Agrupación Industrial Corelliana. El Lord Sith Darth Vader — antaño Anakin Skywalker — fue nombrado negociador imperial, con la intención de obligar al enviado a cerrar un trato favorable para el Imperio. La nave del enviado fue asaltada por la Alianza Rebelde, y un equipo de rebeldes, incluido Solo, la usaron para asaltar y destruir la Fábrica de Armas Alfa de Cymoon 1, dando otro duro golpe al Imperio Galáctico. El Emperador Palpatine ordenó a Darth Vader viajar a Tatooine para negociar con Jabba personalmente. El Lord Sith llegó un día antes de lo previsto, usando su llegada temprana para llevar a cabo una misión personal en el Palacio de Jabba. Darth Vader dijo a Jabba que regresaría al día siguiente en nombre del Imperio pero que, en este momento, quería tratar sus propios asuntos. Jabba creía que Darth Vader intentaría un truco mental para obligarle a cumplir su voluntad, pero Vader dijo que no lo haría, puesto que los trucos mentales no eran propios de los Sith. Jabba brevemente consideró la posibilidad de reclamar la recompensa que la Alianza Rebelde ofrecía por Vader lanzándolo a la fosa del rancor que tenía, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Vader se había percatado de la trampilla que había bajo sus pies. Jabba continuó las negociaciones con Darth Vader y equivocadamente se refirió al Lord Sith como Jedi, lo que resultó en Vader encendiendo su sable de luz y convirtiéndose en objetivo de los hombres de Jabba. Darth Vader eliminó a la mayoría de los guardias antes de estrangular con la Fuerza a Jabba, un ataque que hizo que el señor del crimen estuviera más receptivo ante las demandas de Vader. Con Jabba dispuesto a satisfacerle, Darth Vader explicó que necesitaba dos de los mejores cazarrecompensas para una misión personal. Jabba accedió a sus demandas y le proporcionó a Boba Fett y Krrsantan el Negro. Tal como prometió, Darth Vader regresó ante Jabba al día siguiente para negociar en nombre del Imperio. Las negociaciones concluyeron cuando Jabba aceptó proporcionar más recursos para la maquinaria de guerra imperial. Jabba sólo pidió que el Emperador Palpatine le pagara bien, a lo que Darth Vader contestó que el Imperio pagaría lo que considerase apropiado. Adicionalmente, siempre que Jabba cumpliera con las exigencias imperiales, el Imperio permitiría a Jabba continuar con las operaciones de su imperio criminal. Jabba convenció a Vader para que se quedara brevemente en Tatooine para un banquete en honor del Lord Sith, y el entretenimiento resultó ser la caza de banthas salvajes. Jabba acogió al Lord Sith en su barcaza, y Jabba preguntó si los cazarrecompensas que le había proporcionado le habían satisfecho. Darth Vader afirmó que sus misiones eran simples: capturar a un agente imperial que trabajaba para Palpatine y localizar al piloto que había destruido la Estrella de la Muerte. Darth Vader también exigió que Jabba le explicara todo lo que sabía de Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien estuvo exiliado en Tatooine durante casi dos décadas. Jabba le dijo que Kenobi había resultado un estorbo para él todos esos años. Muerte En el 3 DBY, Boba Fett fue contratado de nuevo por Darth Vader para seguir el rastro del Halcón Milenario, que Vader quería usar para su caza de Luke Skywalker — a quien había identificado como el piloto que destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte. La captura de la nave rebelde derivó en la captura de Han Solo, que fue congelado en carbonita como prueba para asegurar que el proceso funcionaría en Luke Skywalker. Boba Fett recibió al contrabandista congelado en carbonita y lo llevó a Tatooine, donde recibió la recompensa de Jabba ofrecida por la captura de Solo. Solo fue mantenido congelado en carbonita y expuesto en el Palacio de Jabba, puesto que Jabba lo consideraba una buena decoración. Sin que Jabba lo supiera en ese momento los amigos de Solo conspiraban para rescatarlo, y uno de los amigos de Solo, Lando Calrissian, ya se había infiltrado en el Palacio de Jabba disfrazado de guardia. El plan se puso en marcha con la llegada del droide de protocolo C-3PO y el droide astromecánico R2-D2. R2-D2 llevaba un mensaje de Luke Skywalker, quien se declaró a sí mismo un Caballero Jedi y anunció su intención de negociar por la vida de Solo. El joven Jedi dijo que llegaría pronto, y ofreció a los dos droides como regalo para el señor del crimen. Jabba afirmó que no habría negociación, pero sin embargo, aceptó a los dos droides como regalo. C-3PO se convirtió en su nuevo traductor, mientras que R2-D2 recibió la tarea de servir bebidas. Después, durante la interpretación de una canción por parte de la Banda de Max Rebo, la bailarina personal de Jabba, Oola, intentó resistirse a sus avances hacia ella, y el hutt activó una trampilla para enviarla a su muerte en la fosa de un rancor. Ese caótico momento fue seguido de la llegada de la princesa Leia Organa quien, como parte del plan de rescate, acudió disfrazada del cazarrecompensas Boushh llevando a Chewbacca, el compañero wookiee de Solo, como su prisionero. Informado por Boba Fett, Jabba sabía que Boushh no se encontraba realmente bajo el casco del recién llegado, pero pensó que el impostor sería un contrabandista de los bajos fondos. La disfrazada Organa exigió una recompensa por el wookiee de cincuenta mil créditos, a lo que Jabba se negó. Organa le amenazó con un detonador termal, lo que hizo que Jabba la halagara y los dos acordaran la entrega de treinta y cinco mil créditos. Chewbacca fue apresado en las mazmorras de Jabba, mientras Organa esperaba en el palacio para poder liberar a Solo cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. Organa descongeló con éxito a Solo de la carbonita esa noche, pero Jabba y su corte los descubrieron. Solo intentó negociar con el señor del crimen, afirmando que había estado a punto de pagarle cuando Fett lo capturó, pero Jabba afirmó que ya era demasiado tarde. Jabba apresó a Solo y tomó a Organa como su nueva compañera, reemplazando a la fallecida Oola. Poco después, Skywalker finalmente llegó al palacio y accedió a él usando el truco mental, a pesar de la orden de Jabba de no permitir la entrada al Jedi. El mayordomo de Jabba, Bib Fortuna, presentó al Jedi a su amo y Skywalker exigió que Jabba liberara a Solo y sus amigos, o que afrontara su destrucción. Jabba se negó y Skywalker apuntó con su pistola a Jabba, que activó una trampilla bajo los pies de Skywalker, que cayó al foso del rancor con un guardia gamorreano. El rancor se comió al guardia pero Skywalker consiguió matar a la bestia, enfureciendo a Jabba. Como castigo por el ultraje, Jabba ordenó que Skywalker, Solo y Chewbacca fuesen ejecutados sirviendo de alimento para el sarlacc, una criatura que habitaba el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. Jabba y su corte viajaron al Gran Pozo de Carkoon para la ejecución. Mientras la ejecución estaba a punto de empezar, Skywalker ofreció una última oportunidad para liberarlos y amenazó con matar a Jabba de lo contrario. El señor del crimen se negó y ordenó que los prisioneros fuesen lanzados al pozo, pero R2-D2 entregó a Skywalker su sable de luz y el Jedi atacó a los hombres de Jabba. La subsiguiente batalla creó el caos en la barcaza de Jabba, mientras sus hombres intentaban asesinar al Jedi y los rebeldes. Aprovechando la situación, Organa usó la cadena con la que estaba atada a Jabba para estrangular al hutt hasta la muerte, acabando con la vida de Jabba el Hutt y su imperio criminal. Tras la muerte de Jabba, Solo y sus amigos consiguieron escapar con éxito, y el cuerpo de Jabba explotó junto a su barcaza encima del sarlacc. Legado Tras la muerte de Jabba, el Consejo Hutt tuvo que decidir quién ocuparía el lugar de Jabba y tomaría las riendas de su imperio criminal. Varios meses después del rescate de Han Solo, aún hacía falta tomar una decisión. Inmediatamente después de la muerte de Jabba, para determinar la naturaleza exacta de la muerte del hutt y debatir acerca de su testamento, el Clan Hutt examinó los restos de la barcaza de Jabba, la Khetanna. Lo que encontraron sólo fue una grabación de Leia Organa estrangulando a Jabba en sus últimos momentos. Muchas de las copias de esa grabación y sus propietarios fueron perseguidos por el Clan Hutt para destruir las pruebas que circulaban de su vulnerabilidad. Muchos de los esclavos de Jabba fueron liberados tras la batalla en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon, lo que hizo que muchos de los niktos esclavizados admiraran a Organa por asesinar a Jabba, dándole el apodo de "MataHutts". En los años siguientes a la muerte de Jabba, una canción en huttés llamada "Flujo de Jabba", fue compuesta por la Banda Shag Kava, y también se nombró en su honor una bebida no alcohólica como "Zumo de Jabba". Durante su exilio auto-impuesto en Ahch-To, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker tuvo un sueño en el que ignoraba el mensaje de Leia Organa y nunca se unía a la Alianza Rebelde, lo que hacía que Jabba nunca muriera. En el sueño, Jabba aún operaba en Tatooine tras la boda de Skywalker con Camie Marstrap y aún sometía a impuestos de agua a las granjas de humedad locales. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' * * * * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * ; imagen #7 * }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Señores del crimen Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Hutt Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la Sombra Colectiva Categoría:Tatooinianos Categoría:Hutts